


its time to leave this old black and white town

by Oceanii



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: All the AU's, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Prison, Delinquent Michael Clifford, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Leader Ashton Irwin, Gang Leader Calum Hood, Gang Leader Luke Hemmings, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Scared Straight, Underage Drinking, but not, but not really, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanii/pseuds/Oceanii
Summary: Michael was going down a bad path. That was something you could see just with a quick glance at the kid. He didn't give a fuck about school, skipping weeks at a time. He drank, regularly, staying out late nearly every night to get wasted with his friends. And then there was the graffiti. Nearly every building in his small town was covered with something done by him. So yeah, Michael was going down a bad path.  But then the local jail decided to open its door to delinquents like Michael, show them what they'd be dealing with if they kept going down their bad paths. And just like that Michael's life did a complete 180, whether he wanted it to or not.title from never be by 5sos





	its time to leave this old black and white town

**Author's Note:**

> *posts another story when she hasn't even looked at her other one in weeks* SORRY i've been watching a lot oitnb, it's not my fault

"E-Elles get me another Smirnoff." Michael stuttered out, leaning on Sebastian for stability. 

"Boy, as if you need another drink." Ellie replied, throwing Michael a bottle of raspberry Smirnoff. 

With a roll of green eyes, Michael handed the bottle to Sebastian to open for him, giving him grabby hands when he took too long. 

"This boy right here could out drink all of us I swear." Sebastian said, watching Michael gulp down the drink when he handed it back to him. 

"And somehow he's the smallest of us." Carmen said, pulling Ellie closer to her. 

When a middle finger is all she gets in reply, Kiernan brings up the elephant in the room. 

"So, uh, tomorrow." He started, gaining the attention of his small group of friends, "Tomorrow we go to prison." 

"Oh shut up, Kier, you make it sound so much worse than it is." Michael said, sitting up, "All we're gonna do is go to some shitty underfunded jail with pissy old people who stole candy from a baby." 

"I dunno man. I heard that there's murders there." Carmen said, chugging vodka straight from the bottle. 

"Yeah, I heard that there's a guy serving nine life sentences 'cause he killed his whole family." Ellie added from her spot on Carmen's lap. 

"Dude, you know they're horror stories supposed to stop us from doing what we doing." Sebastian spoke up. 

"Well they ain't ever gonna stop little Michael over here from taggin' an' drinkin'." Kiernan said, tossing Michael his sixth bottle of Smirnoff. 

"My alcohol." Michael giggled, kissing the bottle. 

"What's the time?" He questioned after a while. 

"2:26." Sebastian answered. 

"Shit, shit, shit!" Michael exclaimed, jumping up and rushing to put the fire out. 

"We gotta go. They been checking this area at 2:30 the past few days." As he spoke, they could all hear the sound of a truck pulling up at the abandoned parking area. 

He grabbed the spare alcohol laying around and stuffed them in his bags, rushing to make it seem like they were never there. 

Within seconds the whole area was deserted, the fire put out, the alcohol stowed away in various bags carried by the five teenagers. 

"Bye! See y'all tomorrow! At prison!" Kiernan yelled, smirking when he saw Michael panic about his loud voice. 

"Kiernan, you fucking idiot-" Michael began to shout, only stopping when Sebastian put his hand over his mouth and started dragging him towards his car. 

Waving goodbye, Ellie and Carmen made their way through the little path in the woods, hand in hand. Kiernan jogged to his own car when he saw the flashlights from the cops checking out the small clearing they'd found months back. Michael was pushed into the backseat of Sebastian's car and he watched Sebastian rush to the drivers side, starting the car just as the cops made found the hastily put out fire and realized people had just been there. 

"Well now all the fun begins." Michael mumbled, "We get to avoid the cops every night we wanna get white girl wasted." 

**Author's Note:**

> my writing is horrible ;)


End file.
